The present invention relates to an input device capable of joining modules and, more particularly, to an input device capable of joining a plurality of external modules on a keyboard so as to expand the functionality of the keyboard. The present invention is different from the conventional way of fixedly integrating a plurality of built-in modules in a keyboard, whose extensibility in functionality is thus limited.
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art keyboard comprises a keyboard 11 and a plurality of built-in modules 12 integrally formed and fixed on the keyboard 11. The functions of the built-in modules 12 are added to the keyboard 11 through such a design. However, new modules cannot be added or arbitrarily replaced to expand the functionality of the keyboard through this kind of keyboard design.
Accordingly, to overcome the above drawbacks of a prior art keyboard, the primary object of the present invention is to inwardly form at least a joining groove at each outer edge of the housing of a keyboard. Additionally, the outer edge of each module extends to form a joining plate. Through the join of the joining groove and the joining plate, the keyboard and each module can be joined together to expand the functionality of the keyboard through linkage with different modules and arbitrary replacement of modules.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides an input device capable of joining modules, wherein at least an adapting port and a circuit control unit is attached on a keyboard. Each adapting port is connected to the circuit control unit. At least a joining groove is inwardly formed at each outer edge of the housing of the keyboard. Additionally, the outer edge of each module extends to form a joining plate. Through the join of the joining groove and the joining plate, the keyboard and each module can be joined together. Moreover, the output terminal of each module is connected to one adapting port.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings, in which: